Magnetism
by Olierihy
Summary: I opened my eyes and found myself being assessed by the man I had bumped into. He was a big man, tall, fit, and had the wildest hair I'd ever seen. -Goku/OC - An instant transmission accident of universal proportions. After Resurrection of F
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own dbz. Hope you guys enjoy this. I Haven't written anything in a while so bear with me as I get back into the groove! Decided we need another Goku/Oc story. Yes, I'm reposting due to category complications! Thanks so much for reading!

Magnetism

01

I opened my eyes and found myself being assessed by the man I had accidentally bumped into. He was a big man, tall, fit, and had the wildest hair I'd ever seen. I began to feel a bit awkward under his scrutiny, so much in fact that I had to break eye contact. There was something about himI couldn't put my finger on and it frightened me a little bit.

His presence was overwhelming. I wasn't sure if it was merely him or the shock from being transported to an Earth like planet within an entirely different universe. All I knew was that I was beginning to feel light headed and needed to sit.

"Gosh, I wonder if the Kai's even saw this one coming? I've never had anything like this happen when using instant transmission!"

Seating myself on a small boulder I couldn't help but spare a glance. To deny how handsome he was was nearly impossible and He sounded so giddy about the whole thing. It left me wondering who this guy was and were I had ended up?

"What does that mean and how can I get back home?" I asked holding my head in my hands.

With an amused look on his face the man innocently scratch the back of his head. For a moment I wondered if I had briefly seen slight irritation in his expression as well.

"Look, all it means is that we are on Earth but it's just not the Earth you're from. I know how it sounds but it was an accident and I'm not exactly sure how to get you back, ha ha."

A grin graced his features as he tossed me a slightly apologetic look. I felt my face flush and quickly tried to hide it with an expression of hopelessness. I turned and looked at the mountains that surrounded me contemplating the fact that I was still in the dark about what had happened. I shouldn't have even been here in the first place.

I was livid inside. Sitting silently on the boulder I tried to quietly deny his words. My eyes watered briefly before I had the guts to look up at him.

"How the hell don't you know how to take me home?"

"It's not exactly as simple as it seems, ya know. Besides, I'm sure I can figure it out eventually."

It was my turn to gawk at him as the man gave a casual shrug and clasped his hands behind his head. Bewildered by his behavior, I was dumb founded he turned on his heels and headed into the woods. Was he seriously just going to leave me here? As if this situation was of such low priority? As if it wasn't his problem too?

"Oh hell no!" I gave a small scoff before rising quickly to run in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going? This isn't going to fix itself and it's your fault anyway!" I said angrily, giving him an accusatory poke on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as he chuckled down at me. I sneered at him before he simply pushed past me.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I hollered, "Where are you going? This is serious!"

Within seconds the strange man had fully disappeared from my view. The under brush we had walked into was thick and sat between the largest pine trees I'd ever seen. I was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. While I had spent some time in the woods growing up, this was truly in the middle of nowhere. Feeling slightly panicked I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Hey!" I shouted hoping I didn't sound too desperate or that the foliage didn't drown out the sound of my voice.

Pushing through the brush, I was surprised when I suddenly popped out into a clearing. There my eyes met the sight was a small lake. For a moment I was taken back by how beautiful the scenery really was. However, it didn't take long before my mind drifted back to the fact that I could be alone in the woods.

Letting out a small cry of frustration I let my shoulders slump and walked over to the waters edge. Getting home was impossible now. I stared at the water as a few tears fell down my face. Where the hell did his go and what the hell was I going to do? My stomach gave a groan reminding me how easily it would be to starve to death up here.

Sitting down I held my head in my hands once more and closed my eyes when something suddenly burst from the water. I let out a scream and struggled to get as far away from the water as possible. Refusing to look back I attempted to duck behind a bush when I heard laughter.

I froze in my tracks as it dawn on me who it probably was. Turning my head slowly, I shot a glare in the direction of the person it belonged to. My expression changed to shock when my eyes landed on a mostly naked man grasping a fish that made the lake look more like a pond. I almost had to remind myself that I was upset.

"Hey sorry!" The stranger gave a little wave before he suddenly flew toward me. "I didn't mean to loose you back there but dinner was calling!" He smiled brightly and nudged his head toward the monster fish. "You're more than welcome to join. Then we can go to Bulma's. Maybe she can help us!"

It was more than I could take for one morning. I had just meant to buy some eggs at the store and yet somehow, I had managed to bump into being capable to transportation beyond what I felt my brain could handle. My head had started to spin again the moment he had easily flew himself and a fish three times his size over to me.

"Are you ok?" I saw his lips move but did not hear his words at all.

Small black dots started to cloud my vision as I continued to warily stare at him. Breathing was becoming difficult and consciousness was ready to leave me. There was only one question that plagued my mind.

"What are you?"

A/N: Again, hope you guys enjoyed. Probably have mistake but like I mentioned it's been a minute since I've written anything. First chapter and more to come soon. Had been toying with instant transmission. Let me know you thoughts! Would love to hear them. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated till now. I just didn't have the time until recently to get a few more chapters written. Good news is another update will be on the way shortly! Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! Feed back is always appreciated :) Goku/OC story. Promise more OC backstory soon too. Enjoy!

Magnetism

02

Waking up left me feeling discombobulated. I'd had a dream that I had been in the comfort of my own home preparing to leave for my internship. The feeling of anxiety had followed me from my dream into the reality in which I woke up in when consciousness finally found me.

Billowing, golden clouds, made up the majority of my field of vision at first as I stared up at the sky. For a moment I though, I thought I might still dreaming. Something in the air didn't seem quite right. Pushing myself up on my elbows I blinked a few times. Trying to grasp my surroundings, I let out a small squeak when out of nowhere I found myself face to face with a monkey.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

My head whipped around when a gruff and slightly goofy sounding voice spoke up behind me. I winced and my hand made it's when to the back of my head. The action caused a muscle in my neck to cramp up.

"I was worried you'd be out cold for a while." I looked up and found myself staring at a strange blue being with what looked to be a halo hovering over his head. "Goku! Stop stuffing your face and come over here!"

His sudden outburst made me jump and my eyes eventually landed on the mysterious man who'd claimed to have accidentally bring me along with me. He sat at small table inhaling food. My stomach gave a grumble while I watched this man eat with an almost inhuman speed. How was he not choking and sputtering on the ground?

"Aw come on, I just got started!" He said in between large bites of food. "I'm starving over here!"

Annoyance crept up on me as I took in the scene further. How rude was this guy? Pigging out while I had been laying unconscious for who knows how long? So far I was beginning to see this guy as nothing but a total ass. The strange being to my left dramatically placed his hand on his hips before zipping over and smacking the man on the back of his head.

While I wasn't much of a negative person, I was still feeling overwhelmed and the lack of communication and sense of urgency was beginning to take it's toll. When he coughed trying not to choke, I took slight pleasure in the sight considering how fucked his priorities seemed to be.

"Ouch hey, what was that for?!" He said defensively while trying to catch his breath.

"Listen to me when I talk to you or I wont make you food anymore!"

"Alright, alright, what's up?" He asked.

"You're guest is awake."

A blip of irritation was expressed by the man with the unusual name, but he quickly covered it up with a bright smile. He waved, motioning for me to come over to the table.

"Hey, come over here and dig in before it's gone!"

His voice was so cheerful and charming, no doubt trying to cover his ass with an invitation for food. I wasn't at all fooled by his mask. I stared blankly at them for a moment before finally finding my feet. As stubborn as I wanted to be, food was too tempting to resist.

Slowly, I approached the table. The action somehow felt wrong, almost as if I was walking against my own free will. To say I was under scrutiny was an understatement. I briefly glance up at the man who sat directly across from me. The word extraterrestrials seemed to consume my thoughts and a sense of panic wash over me as I tried to hide this sudden onset of anxiety.

The strangers seemed to sense my worry though and a plate of food was tossed my way, as well as another bright smile. If I tried really hard not to think about it, he seemed almost human. Well, except for his ridiculous hair and his impossibly dark eyes. While his current disposition was cheery, I found eye contact was almost too much to hold.

Breaking the stare, I grabbed a piece of bread and seemed to inhale it in no time. It felt good to have something solid on my stomach after this morning. I was hungrier than I had thought and quickly shoved another bite in my mouth before the burning desire for answers began to swirl around in my mind. Just as then, I heard an amused chuckle from across the table.

"Slow down or you'll pop! What's your name?"

"I don't know if I want to give you that information..." I forced myself to meet his dark irises but didn't reply. In slight rebellion, I took another bite of bread and tried to stare back at the man. He raised his eyebrows in what looked like confusion. Did he really not understand how weird this was for me? I sighed, "I'm Evelyn."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Goku! You passed out before we could really talk any more..." His words trailed off and he looked slightly uncomfortable. If it was due to my unamused expression or something else, I wasn't sure. He redirected my attention the blue being who was currently gazing at the clouds. "..anyway, this is King Kai. I thought he might know how to get you home but-"

My interest piqued, I stood up from the table and gave Goku my full attention as he spoke. I could feel my chest swell with hope at his words and ran over to the blue being.

"Really?! That would be wonderful!" Excitement rushed over me as looked between Goku and King Kai. "Please tell me you know how I can get home!"

"Unfortunately as I've told Goku, what has happened here is beyond my abilities to repair." He hung his head and my shoulders slumped as I felt disappointment creep up on me. "Somehow Goku has managed to break barriers between dimensions." King Kai shook his head and sighed, "I don't know how you managed this, but it seems as though you've pulled this girl from her universe and into ours permanently."

"What?!" I gasped, becoming angrier by the second. "How is this even possible? What are you two and what the hell kind of abilities do you have anyway?!"

My outburst echoed over the small planet I found myself on, and as the almost shrill sound of my voice reached my ears, I immediately felt bad for not communicating in a more calm fashion. But this was almost too much for my brain to handle! Where I came from, what I was experiencing would never happened and would be a laughable tale at best.

I was met with an uncomfortable chuckle and silence for what felt like forever as I watched King Kai shuffle and Goku scratch the back of his head. "Well...uh, King Kai you tell her!"

"Don't push this off on me Goku, this is your mistake!"

"But please? You're so much better at the explaining theses type of things than me!" He laughed.

After a few grumbles, King Kai gave in and filled me in on the most outrageous tale I've ever heard. There was a part of me that still felt like maybe I was dreaming. He went on to explain that a higher being named Whis might be able to help and that my universe was parallel theirs. My anxiety spiked again as the blue Kai went on, and out of all the ridiculous things the Kai had spoken of, the only thing on my mind was that my gut had been right; Goku was not human.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Here is chapter three. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think. Hoping to post another chapter tomorrow night.! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Magnetism

03

The wait for this Whis was felt almost excruciatingly slow. It had been about an hour or so since Goku had tried to call to him and I was beginning to wonder if this being truly existed. My "unintentional" kidnapper was currently napping his heart out.

My thoughts kept drifting between wondering how much food my cat might still have and noticing how awkward I felt while I had watched Goku successfully polish off the rest his food.

I was shocked by how much food he had consumed and almost wanted to laugh thinking about his earlier remark. How he wasn't popping after all that food simply baffled me. What did he say was again? Something that started with an S? Saya…Saiyan?

"Ah, you must be what all the fuss is about." A smooth and charming voice spoke out behind me

"Whoa!" I whirled around in surprise to see who was behind me.

"Goku did sound a little nervous when he called to me and now I see why."

The being seemed to be evaluating me as he chuckled gleefully behind one of his hands. I felt heat creep up my face as he looked me over, and I wondered what exactly he meant. The stranger was so whimsical that it took me a moment to realize who he could be. This had to have been-

"I'm Whis, and you are?"

Before I could even finish my thought he had introduced himself. It was almost as if he had read my mind. Another pang of anxiety made my stomach turn as I realized how uncomfortable his actions made me feel. Although I didn't want to give him my name, he was the only who might be able to help and seemed nice enough.

"Evelyn" I replied

"Charmed."

I chewed on this inside of my lip as another cheerful smile graced his youthful features. There was something eerie about him that I couldn't place. He was definitely otherworldly. He freaked me out even more than Goku and King Kai had. Just when I felt as though his presence was too much, I was saved.

"Ah, Whis! Forgive me, I had no idea you were here!" Out of nowhere, King Kai appeared. His expression was severely apologetic. He seemed to lighten up a bit after a few moments. "Oh, I see Lord Beerus isn't with you?"

Lord Beerus? Who was that?

"He's still napping. He wouldn't be much help in this matter anyway. It would only make him angry. " Whis let out a sigh up seeing Goku napping under a tree,

"Oh...and just when I thought he was making progress..." Whis's expression changed from slight disappointment to a more pensive look before turning his attention back toward us.

"Wake him will you."

It was clear Whis wasn't asking a question.

"Yes, of course!"

I watched as King Kai shuffled off toward Goku who was blissfully unaware in dreamland. I felt a wave of anger hit me again. How dare that lazy ass be sleeping at a time like this. He must really not give a shit about much of any expect doing what he wanted. At least that how it seemed, given how lackadaisical his attitude was. I wondered if he thought things would right themselves. As if when he woke up, things would be back to normal.

What a jerk.

"Ya know, for someone who has just been transported into a foreign universe, you don't seem as shook up as I would have expected."

Brought out of my train of thought, I almost hadn't fully heard what he had said. I looked up at Whis not really knowing what to say. I was definitely freaked out by the whole thing but I still felt too shocked to really feel hysterical or anything of that nature yet. I mostly felt confused and anxious.

"It's a lot to take in." Was my only reply.

"Goku! Nap time is over!"

When the man didn't respond the first time, he was promptly smacked over the head like he had been earlier. I took note of it. So far that was proving to be the be the only effective method for getting through to this guy.

"OUCH!" He sat up and held the side of his head, "Ah! What was that for?!"

"Quit being so rude Goku, you earned it! Whis is here." The blue Kai said in a huff.

"Whis!"

Before I could blink, Goku was between myself and Whis. How did he do that? I took a step back from them when the air around us seemed to slightly thicken with tension. The heat I had felt radiating off of Goku was also off putting. What was that about?

Anxiety tugged at my stomach again and I suddenly had the urge to run. There was nowhere to run though. The realization that I had no control at all over the situation made me even more uneasy. What kind of world had I been sucked into?

"Whis I-" Goku was cut off when Whis raised a hand.

"We will talk about this later." He gave another smile. "Gather close so we can get going."

Goku nodded and to my surprise, grabbed me by the arm. I tried to resist but I didn't get very far at all. I felt like a rag doll as he pulled me closer to him and laid a hand on Whis's upper arm. Damn why was he so warm? A strange veil seemed to fall around us, pink in hue. My eyes widened with fear.

"Ah! Hey!" I just about squealed. "Where are we going?! I want to go home!"

"Shh, Whis can help us, right Whis?"

The strange being gave us a smile but didn't not reply.

"Hold on tight." Goku said cheerfully.

Suddenly, we were rushing upward toward space. It left me almost gasping and felt myself begin to panic at the sensation. As much as I didn't like standing so close to Goku, I clung to him like my life depended on it. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and hoped it this would all be over soon. I was not ok with any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone, holy bananas I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet! I got all your reviews and thank you so much! Here is chapter four! Getting through some filler before Goku time! I have the next chapter almost done and will post again! As always read and review. Your feedback is much appreciated.

Magnetism

04

I really felt like I was going to hurl. Everything was rushing toward us at such an intense rate that I became dizzy. I let out a groan which caught the attention of both strangers, but Whis more so in particular. He peered at me from the corner of his eye.

"I know this may be overwhelming for you, but do try not to get sick." There was no warmth in his voice when he spoke to me. "We only have another ten minutes left."

"Don't worry, I've got this..."I replied, trying to sound convincing..

"Let's hope so."'

I squirmed around in grasp of my extraterrestrial kidnapper trying to find a calming focal point for the remainder of the trip. My eyes roamed over my limited options before settling on the symbol on Goku's clothing. I wondered for a moment what it represented before my eyes had wandered over to glance at the man's chest.

Heat spread over my face as I was all too aware of how pressed I'd become to his body. I tried to keep my blush down while I fought to stifle a groan of frustration. Not only was I in an anxiety ridden and one-in-a- million situation, I was stuck with hunk who was stupidly attractive and yet manage to give me the creeps at the same time.

The feeling of being watched crept over me. Hot embarrassment washed over me again when I cast a glance upward. I found Goku staring at me with amusement and I wondered how long he'd been looking. A small smirk was forming at corners his lips when I looked away. I mentally cursed at myself for choosing him as a focal point in the first place.

"Ah, we're here." Whis informed.

Suddenly everything came to a stop and the pink hue that had surrounded us seemed to evaporate into thin air. The moment I felt my feet hit solid ground I tried to put some distance between myself and Goku in particular.

"Oh, sorry!"

A pleasant chuckle met my ears and I suddenly found myself stumbling for balance when Goku lessened his hold on me. I whirled my head around to scowl at Goku, only to have the expression wiped off my face as my eyes took in the world around me. It was by far the trippiest place I'd been carted off to yet.

I stared in awe at the massive tree that rose from the middle of the structure I stood on. My eyes followed its gnarled branches upward toward the sky. The stars felt so much closer than they were back home and I could easily see details of the neighboring planets. It was truly mind boggling to see space from such radical points of view.

"Whoa, what is this place?" I whispered, still trying to take in what I was seeing.

"This planet is the home of Lord Beerus." Whis answered.

"Who is Lord Beerus?" I asked, remembering I'd heard mention of that name earlier.

"He's a God of destruction and one of the strongest beings in the universe!" Goku practically blurted out. "He can be a nice guy but just don't do anything to make him angry!"

I almost jumped back when the Saiyan was suddenly in my personal bubble. His reaction left me feeling a little unnerved. The guy seemed so amped about someone who seemed way too far fetched and ludicrous to be a real being.

"Uh ok…" I stared blankly back at Goku. "What happens when he gets angry?"

"He'll destroyer anyone and anything in his path! Vegeta and I were lucky enough to stay on his good side." A quizzical expression took over his feature as if he's remembered something.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?"

"That's enough Goku, don't worry about Vegeta right now." Whis tapped his staff against the floor and a small banquet of food suddenly appeared before me.

"Evelyn, please make yourself at home. I'm needing to speak with Goku privately for a moment. Please help yourself."

I tossed a glance in Goku's direction and didn't miss how uncomfortable the man suddenly looked. My own expression was still quite blank as I reached out and grabbed a plate. The same feeling of prickling nervousness tugged at my stomach.

I felt torn. I really wanted to know what Whis was going to say to Goku but the food proved to be distracting enough, and I quickly focused on the weird animals that made up the feast. One strange piece of meat after the next, I was scarfing nearly everything in sight. Since when had I been such a big eater?

After the last bit of food was gone I saw I was alone. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I pushed aside how uncharacteristic my actions were and decided it was stress. Letting out a deep sigh, I could feel the food coma I was about to fall into creeping up on me. And just when I felt a nap coming on, the sound of voices caught my ears.

Eyes opening reluctantly, curiosity was beginning to get the best of me. Sitting up straight, I forced myself to my feet and followed the direction in which the voices were coming from. I winced when I realized how loud my own footsteps were and quickly took off my shoes to at least try and be stealth.

I crept around a few corners and almost squealed when I came face to face with an ever larger fish that then one Goku had caught. Luckily it was on the other side of thick glass. I glared at it before moving on to scoot around another corner. The voices were distinct now and I realized whose conversation I was eavesdropping on.

"But Whis I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd actually be able to do it or what going to happen! This was an accident!"

"Goku I told you not to go meddling with higher powers when you can't fathom the possible consequences that may follow your actions."

"But I just-"

"Do you ever stop and think before you act?"

Whis's voice echoed throughout the hall before sharp silence fell upon the two of them. The pit of anxiety came back with a ravenous hunger, as the sound of Whis's voice had frightened me. I wondered if Goku felt fear, or shame, or anything at all for that matter.

"I had to know. Ever since I've been able to control Godly Kai, I've been able to sense so much more. This energy kept calling me. I had to know." The saiyan's voice was no more than a whisper as he tried to reason with the being that was Whis.

Whis let out a long, drawn out, sigh.

"I suppose curiosity is natural, especially for you Son Goku. But that being said, since you've abused your power and deliberately disobeyed me, I find that I'm unwilling to help you solve this situation. It's your mess Goku. What are you going to do about it?

My heart sank when the words left Whis's mouth. His tone was cruel. He was suppose to be able to help us! Was he really going to withhold the answer to teach this guy a lesson? Atleast get me back home first! Anger began to fester on top of my anxiety. I clenched my jaw and fought to not give myself away.

"I don't know what to do. I've tried going Super Saiyan God but I can't seem to pinpoint the same energy I had felt before. It's like it's everyone and nowhere at once..."

" Be that as it may, the young woman cannot stay here. Your actions have already altered both the 6th and 7th universe and the longer she lingers here, the greater the danger becomes for both our universe and Evelyn's I'm afraid. _You_ must find her a way back. Do you understand Goku?"

I saw Goku reach up and scratch the back of his head. He didn't reply immediately but eventually he nodded his head in understanding.

It was clear this Goku guy had no clue where to go from here and our savior was reluctant to provide a workable solution or even drop a damn hint. At the moment it seemed as though this whole circumstance had been a work of fate.

Suddenly, Whis whipped his head around in the direction I was hiding. I wasn't sure if he saw me or knew I was there the whole time, but I sure as hell didn't stick around long enough to find out. As quickly and quietly as I could, I snuck back to the hall I'd come from and waited for them to return. I knew too much and was holding so much in.

The sound of footsteps soon reached my ears and I did my best to play it cool and mentally prepare myself. ' _It's ok Eve, nobody even knew you were there. Just chill out!'._

Soon Whis and Goku appeared and both held goofy smiles on their faces. I felt my cheek twitch in irritation.' _How dare they come back as if everything was peachy keen!'_

I mentally cringed and tried to met them with a similar expression, just waiting for what would come out of whose mouth first. Whis was the first to speak.

"How was your meal? I trust everything was delicious judging by the lack of left-overs?" Whis inquired, giving me another once over.

 _Goddammit, how could he be so cheery and creepy at the same time?!_

"Yes, everything tasted wonderful, thank you." I replied politely, all the while fighting to bite my tongue. What I really wanted to do was rage quit and take the longest nap of my life. Everything was beginning to takes it's toll on me.

"Oh I'm so glad. Now, If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your temporary living space until this whole mess gets sorted, ok?"

As much as I disliked the guy, his words were like music to my ears. My emotions experience a 180 at the mention of some personal space. I complied and followed Whis through the ever-winding maze of halls with Goku on my tail, until we reached a tower that seemed to be equipped to house a good handful of people.

We approached the last door down at the end of a wide hall. Whis opened the door and waited for me to walk into the room. I was surprised at what I saw. Truthfully, I'd been imagining more of a prison holding cell but what I saw was more accommodating that I expected.

"You should find that most your needs will be met in this room. Please don't hesitate to call me or ask Goku if you need something." Whis took another step back as Goku entered the room to snoop around. "In fact for the time being, this is where I take my leave. A particular god with a grumpy morning attitude is due to wake up anytime now, and alas I must be there when he rises."

Whis turned to leave and Goku promptly followed, only giving me a small wink as he happily trailed after Whis. What was he, a damn puppy? Who did he think he was fooling anyway? I poked my head out the door in time to see Whis address Goku.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked

"Well with you of course! I'm sure Vegeta will want to spar soon anyway and I'm a full day behind him!'

Whis chuckled softly before before taking a few strides toward Goku. The Saiyan backed up a few paces until he crossed the threshold and was back in the room..

"Oh no, you're not coming with me."

"What but I-"

"You're new and _only_ task to make things right. You will not train again under me or spar with Vegeta until you're successful in restoring universal balance."

Whis held his eye contact with the man for a few moments before Goku looked away. Whis obviously held dominate authority and it seemed his word was final. And while Whis still made my skin crawl, my eyes widened when the realization suddenly dawned on me that Goku would be sharing a room with me.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I blurted out, "Don't I get an privacy? I mean come on, there is obviously plenty of elbow room in this place!"

"Evelyn, I promise you'll find home soon." Whis leaned in a little and grabbed the door handle. A small smile graced his lips but it didn't reach his eyes as he closed the door.

"Hey!" I yelled and threw the door open.

However, Whis was nowhere to be seen. I stared at the empty hall for a moment. A small shiver passed through my body when I realized for the first time since initial contact, I was alone with Goku.

-

A/N: Holy mackerel. Long chapter but again, for those of you who have stuck with me, thank you so much! I'm so sorry I haven't posted till now. I appreciate all of your feedback. It was so nice to read and definitely helped fuel my inspiration to get this done and posted! Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you guys have had a good last couple of weeks! This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but the next chapter will make up for it. Finally diving into this story and will have some more oc backstory soon too! Thank you for reading and I'd love some feedback! Hope you all enjoy!

Magnetism

05

I could feel him staring at me. The imaginary heat his eyes brought felt hot on my back as I stood peering into the empty hallway. I was trying to ignore the inevitable. The introvert in me was coming out the play and I didn't want to interact with anyone right now, especially Goku.

However, the pressure from awkward silence finally became unbearable enough and I reluctantly turned around. Leaning against a wall, Goku seemed to studying me. He gave me a quick once over before finding my eyes again.

I raised an eyebrow at the action. It was like he was looking for answers, ones I did not have. And when maintaining eye contact grew almost too intense, I walked past him to inspect the rest of the living space. The layout was pretty open and I was disappointed that there weren't many nooks to seclude myself in.

"So," I said, peeking over my shoulder at Goku, "what are you gonna do now?"

Goku shrugged. "Don't you mean _we_?"

I hid an expression of annoyance. How could he still think I had any responsibility in this? It wasn't that I was unwilling to help. In fact, I'd love to be of service if someone would just tell me what the hell was going on. I bit my tongue trying not bring up Goku and Whis's conversation. While I wanted to demand answers, I didn't necessarily want to expose my eve's dropping.

My lack of response didn't seem to dissuade Goku from continuing to talk. I thought it odd for a moment but felt pleased that he didn't fixate on it.

"I was thinking of visiting Bulma. She was my original game plan, but I thought King Kai might have been more useful." He laughed and brought one of his huge arms up to scratch the back of his head with his hand, " and that only got me in trouble with Whis."

I walked out of the small kitchen to peer out of one of the windows that offered views of the surrounding stars and planets The view was even more incredible from the tower than it had been down below on the ground. I scoffed lightly and glanced over at the saiyan. While I didn't say it out loud, I knew it was because he was in trouble over something he wasn't supposed to do.

Goku looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I don't think Whis would like it very much if we paid Bulma a visit and I don't want to imagine what my wife would do. But this is sort of out of my hands, right?"

I immediately started to envision the woman Goku was married to. I felt a little upset that the guy was already was already committed. I imagined how pretty she must be and how well off she probably was money wise. Ugh, of course that was just my luck. Why did I care anyway?

The man sighed and tapped his chin. He glanced back over at me before finally pushing himself away from the wall. I turned to peer out the window trying to look anywhere but at him. " _Please don't come over here, anywhere in the room but by me!"_ My heart began to hammer when Goku stood uncomfortably close to me.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Goku said, "It's interesting. Ever since I bumped into you, the energy signal I'd felt has completely disappeared. I thought it would lead me to a strong opponent to fight and now I can't sense anything at all…"

I glanced at Goku's arms. It wasn't too hard to imagine he liked fighting and I wondered what type of opponents he fought. Were they human or more aliens? I waited for him to continue but when he didn't say anything I looked up at Goku and suddenly wished I hadn't. A more serious expression slowly replaced the apologetic looks he had just given me.

"I know you heard Whis and I talking."

My eyes widened and anxiety flooded my stomach. I'd been caught?! Separated by only a few inches or so, I stared back at Goku wondering if he was bluffing. How could he possibly know that?

"But Whis left me to eat-"

"I can't blame you for being curious. I picked up on your energy signal about halfway through our conversation." A smile twinged his lips as he took a step closer. The action caused me to take a step closer back toward the wall. He had prevented any possible escape I might have had with his huge frame.

"Look, I'm sorry it just kind of happened, I didn't intend on listening-"

"You haven't asked very many questions about me."

Something in his facial expression made me worry.

"Well, maybe I'm saving them for later." I replied as dryly as I could while trying to remember to breathe. It was true, there were many questions I should have been asking him. But this was all so overwhelming still.

With every passing moment, I swore the space between myself and Goku kept closing. Wide eyed, I stood waiting to see what his next move would be. Dark eyes drifted to my lips briefly and I felt myself begin to panic.

My heart really felt like it was racing. The nervousness I felt seemed exponential and it been awhile since I'd had sex, if that was what he wanted. I wasn't necessarily about to say no, although I felt like maybe I should. And besides, he was married to top it all off.

Salvation came in the form of an explosion in the sky. The whole tower trembled, causing a small squeak of surprise to escape my lips. Goku seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in. He rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. I squirreled my way around him to look out a different window and put some much needed space between us.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to forget about what just happened.

A few moments went by before Goku replied to me. He looked frustrated by the comment and I was curious to know why. He kept his attention focused outside before finally speaking

"If what I'm sensing is right, I think Lord Beerus has woken up."

My gut felt heavy and I wondered what I would be in for next. Looking for any escape I could think of, my eyes found the bedroom door. Glancing back over at Goku, I watched him settle into one of the built in chairs. Without saying a word, I walked myself into the room and shut the door as quietly as I could. I was disappointed there wasn't a lock but I was happy to see the bed and wasted no time crawling into it.

It didn't take long before my eyes grew heavy. I was beginning to feel like I walked into some sort of elaborate scheme. One where I was destined to lose. It was the last thought I remembered before Sleep finally found me. I welcomed slumber with open arms, still hoping I'd wake up in my own bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, here is chapter 6! Thank you all for being so patient and for the many follows! This chapter is a little bit longer than the last and I'm definitely feeling more inspired as this story makes progress. Thank for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

Warning: n/a at the moment.

Magnetism

06

* * *

Waking up felt wonderfully slow as I stirred from slumber. Completely relaxed, I couldn't help but nestle deeper into the warm and comforting bed in which I lay, feeling as though I was being enveloped by the most reassuring pair of arms. I wasn't quite sure if I had pulled the covers over myself or not, but I delighted in the warmth I felt.

Comfortable and on the brink of falling back asleep, I attempted to roll over onto my right side. My brow furrowed when my back made contact with some sort of blockade. In my barely awakened state I then tried rolling over onto my stomach, but was it was to no avail. For a moment I wondered if I was possibly experiencing sleep paralysis? Frustrated and confused, it took all my will power to forced my eyes open.

Almost immediately, I became stalk still upon seeing a well muscled pair of arms encircling me. I didn't dare move in fear of waking up the man that lay behind me, who's steady breathing threatened to lure me back to sleep. And if it weren't for the sense of panic that was gradually taking over my senses, I probably would have easily drifted back into dreamland once more.

However, I stared with wide eyes and shallow breathing at the sight before me. A string of anxious thoughts raced through my mind as I wondered what had transpired after I had fallen asleep. Goku had obviously followed me in here at some point, though I was only slightly relieved when I realized I was still fully clothed.

Feeling no less than awkward to be held in such an intimate position with whom I'd consider a complete stranger, I felt my face flush when I took note of how pressed I was against Goku's body. Even trying to move an inch was nearly impossible seeing as he had me in some sort of lock-hold.

One of his legs was tangled between both of mine and my head lay on his right arm instead of the pillow I'd fallen asleep on. Hyper aware of Goku's chest rising and falling against my back, I marveled for a brief moment at just how physically small I felt in his arms. The guy could probably kill me with one squeeze if he wanted.

And yet, I almost snuggled deeper into his hold. It had been long time since I'd been held like this, even if it was one hundred percent unintentional on my part. It really was a damn shame this beautiful extraterrestrial was a off the market.

The thought of his wife crept into my mind and that was all it took for me to start wriggling in Goku's grasp again. The news had put even more of a damper on a situation that was already bullshit to begin with. We hadn't done anything sexual, but even laying in his arms was enough to make me feel like a homewrecker.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, I tried to shift my leg out from under his and in doing so seemed to rousted the Saiyan. My eyes widened when I felt Goku yawn and nuzzle the back of my head. A few moments passed before Goku suddenly sat up. I shut my eyes in hopes that he'd think I was still asleep and leave the room.

However, a chuckle met my ears and I felt calloused fingers brush some hair away from my face. It was all I could do to keep my own breathing steady and to appear convincible.

"You can open your eyes now, I know you're awake."

 _Dammit, how did he know I was awake?_ Feeling exceptionally stubborn, I didn't open my eyes immediately. His voice was so charming and cheery it made want to do exactly what he said, almost like his words were enchanted.

"I felt you squirming just a few minutes ago and you're energy is all over the place. you don't have to pretend anymore."

My eyes flew open.

"So, you knew I was trying to get up and you just held me there?!" I snapped, feeling as though I may be dealing with something that was over my head.

Goku loomed over me holding a somewhat of a childish smirk on his face while his dark eyes seemed to glimmer with something I couldn't put my finger on. Anxiety crept into my stomach as I looked up at him, feeling as though I was subtly being dominated.

"I didn't do it intentionally. You woke me up and I just wasn't ready to move yet." I scowled when he leaned in closer, "Besides, that was a pretty good snuggle don't you think?"

I blushed at his words and didn't have anything to say in response. The man was definitely in my bubble and all I could do was looked back at him. Suddenly, Goku was off the bed in the blink of an eye and fell into a series of stretches. My eyes narrowed as he casually ignored me before turning to finally exit the bedroom.

"You should pay your wife a visit." I said dryly.

Goku paused to look at me, and for a moment I wasn't sure if I was going to regret those words or not. That same flicker of annoyance danced across his features long enough for me to catch it before he covered it up with a bright smile.

"Nah, Chi's not worried about me. Infact, I'm technically still kicked out of the house anyway for walking in with dirty shoes. Space is always good." A wink was tossed my way before Goku left the room and shut the door behind him.

Left gawking, I couldn't believe the nerve this man had! Not only did he seem to lack responsibility, he was totally selfish! Flirting with me and talking about his wife? I felt a little disgusted and reasoned he probably did deserve to get kicked out of the house.

Feeling flustered, I angrily rolled out of the bed and sat on the edge for a moment. I couldn't remember the last time I really felt as upset and mad as I had in the last 72 hours. Then again, this was probably reasonable considering the circumstances, but I wondered if my outlook would continue to get worse. I knew my anxiety was for sure, and even now the idea of food sounded repulsive to me. Though I really should eat.

I had to figure out a way to cope with the fact that I actually had zero control in what was happening. My fate felt out of my hands and radical acceptance was the last thing I really wanted to have. But, so far it seemed the more I brought up going back home, the more Goku and the others seemed to neglect finding a solution.

Feeling like I was being slightly manipulated was hard to ignore. After all knowing how frustrated I was, perhaps there was a chance I was just analyzing everything? I sat for a few more minutes thinking about how I was definitely a no-show at work and there was no way they'd even be able to contact me. A cellphone was of no use here.

I thumbed the small piece of useless technology in my pocket and felt tears well up in my eyes. I felt abducted and wished there was a way my parents could have closure, for it didn't seem like I'd be coming back any time soon.

"Ah stop it Evelyn! You're going in circles." I said outloud to myself.

I pulled my head up and was surprised to find my green eyes looking back at me in a mirror. I hadn't noticed it at all until now and was a little taken back by my appearance. I looked only a little disheveled and didn't look like the stress had taken it's toll yet.

I stood up from the bed and brushed my hair the best I could with my fingers. I suddenly wished I had followed through in taking some of the length off my locks last week, for my hair was much easy to work with when short.

Pinching a little color back into my cheeks, I straightened my clothes and felt a little bit more like the clean twenty-four year old I was. Feeling presentable and cute, the small smile that graced my lips to faltered when the word cute ran through my head. ' _You don't care about looking cute Evelyn, stop it! Disengage right now.'_

Taking a deep breath, I turned from the mirror and went to open the door. I paused for a moment when I heard Goku talking. At first I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or not, but the sound of a much gruffer voice reached my ears. Curiosity bubbled up inside me and I finally opened the door.

To say I felt like a deer trapped in the heads light would have been a gross understatement. The spotlight was on me and I found myself being assessed by goku and another man. And just when I thought Goku's hair was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever seen, the shorter man's, to Goku's left, was out of control. It was spiked and stood straight up as though gravity didn't exist.

"Hi" Was all I could think to say and I was met with a scoff from the shorter man.

"Seriously Kakarotto? This is by far the stupidest thing you've done yet. If you're woman finds out-"

"Oh c'mon Vegeta, I told you it was an accident and Chi-Chi doesn't care!"

"Accident my ass. This girl and Whis might be a fool, but I know you Kakarotto. And if you think for one second your wife won't care, you're really the biggest clown I've ever met."

Goku remained silent and I watched the man named Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. He took a few steps toward me, all the while looking down at me from his nose. Circling around me and he stared at me longer than I would have liked before huffing and making his way toward the door.

"Although I can understand the intent," Vegeta cast one last glance at me before leaving, "You'd better have a damn good excuse for Beerus if he visits you, or find a way to Capsule Corp. soon. I don't want to have to clean up your mess Kakarotto."

The door slammed shut and I was left feeling like I had absolutely walked in on a conversation I shouldn't have been a part of. I focused my attention on Goku and wondered what Vegeta had meant by ' _understanding your intent.'_

There was something I was missing, something big. Judging by what was said, it really seemed like I was a part of a plan. Or was I just paranoid? Everyone here seemed to be reaming Goku out for his actions and I really wanted to know why.

He said it was only an accident, but he even confessed to me that he'd done it thinking he'd meet some sort of battle buddy. There was intent for sure, but what was the root cause and what was this whole situation growing into?

Goku flashed me a small smile as he scratched the back of his head. He almost seemed embarrassed but it didn't stop him from walking over to me with his hand outstretched. I took a step back.

"Hey, don't worry about Vegeta ok? He's always like that." I looked up at him but didn't say a word, "Let's go to Bulma's now. I'm going to try and and see if I can focus on her at all. I doubt this will work since there is so much space between us and her energy signal is pretty small. But here it goes!"

I raised an eyebrow when Goku's expression turned very serious. He placed two fingers on his forehead and seemed to zone out for a few minutes. It was almost like he'd entered a trance for he didn't move a muscle or blink an eye.

After another five minutes I shifted my weight and let out a sigh. I was just about to speak up when Goku suddenly reached out and pulled me close.

"Hey-"

"Got it!"

Before I could react, we were hurling once more toward god knows where and the sensation involved with this type of traveling immediately made me nauseous. I wondered if I would acclimate at all.

However,just when I thought I was about to hurl, I found myself inside a giant dome with numerous computers and functioning robots. Was this some sort of lab?

"HEY BULMA YOU IN HERE?!"

I brought my hands up to my ears when Goku suddenly yelled out for the person he assumed would be able to help us. The sound of his voice was amplified and I couldn't help but shoot a glare at him.

"What?" He said

A rather large clunk was heard and Goku walked over to peer over the railing that stood between us and a large open pit. I followed Goku and was surprised to find a large piece of what I assumed was machinery being worked on.

"What the hell Goku?! You know better than to yell in here!"

A blue haired woman popped out from underneath the machine and sent daggers in Goku's direction before her eyes found me. Her features softened almost immediately and she tilted her head a bit.

"Goku who's that?"

I felt Goku turn to look at me before replying to Bulma, and I wondered how this was going to go down.

"Uh... I may have had a little instant transmission accident."

I scoffed and turned to look at the man. A sheepish and innocent look was on his face as he brought a hand up to the back of his head.

"Uh-huh." Was all Bulma said as she looked between myself and Goku. "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you guys up there. And no lies Son!"

Goku beamed at me, "See, I told you Bulma would help!"

"Yea that remains to be seen…" I replied and crossed my arms.

I took a few steps back from the railing and found a spot on the wall to lean against. I had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

A/N: WOOOOT! Things are speeding up now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come soon so stayed tuned! Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the reviews. Feedback is always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Evelyn finally gets some sort of explanation as to why things happened. Toying with the idea of Goku losing control of his kai a little before jumping into slight personality changes from tampering with godly kai!

* * *

 **Magnestism  
07**

* * *

A small shred of hope found me as we waited for this Bulma to show up. Goku still had a big fat grin on his face and I wondered what was going on in the man's mind as he admired all the computers and machinery before his eyes found me.

For a moment he looked as though he was about to speak when an elevator door opened to my right and out stepped a beautiful woman with blue hair. About my own height, she wore over-alls with a t-shirt. Grease was everywhere on the denim. Was she some kind of mechanic? And if so, what could a mechanic possible do to fix this ludacris problem?

"Hey guys, so what's-"

"Ok, so I finished sparrin-"

Cut off mid sentence, I watched as Bulma's kind features melted into a scowl.

"HOLD IT!" Bulma yelled.

Goku winced and I clutched my ears immediately when her shrill voice echoed around us. Bulma huffed and walked toward us, fiddling with various different tools in her hands.

"Don't just launch into this mess yet, introduce the girl!"

"Oh...I uh-"

Goku stumbled over his words and looked a little confused for a moment. Bulma rolled her eyes and pushed past him to walk over to me. She held a smile on her face and outstretched her hand.

"I'm sure Goku's mentioned my name, but I'm Bulma."

"Evelyn. Nice to meet you Bulma."

I outstretched my own arm to shake her hand. It was strange, this was the first time I had met someone from this world that hadn't immediately made me feel anxious or sick. I gave her a genuine smile in return and felt my hope grow a little bit more. I wonder what was so different about Bulma in comparison to the others.

"So, you somehow got yourself tangled up with this big goof here, huh?" Bulma tossed her head in Goku's direction and I followed the movement. A sour look was plastered on his face at the comment.

"Seems that way, yeah." I replied, tearing my eyes away from Goku.

"So what happened?" Bulma asked, her blue eyes leading me to feel as though I could probably tell her anything.

" Well, like I was saying-" Goku tried to butte in again, only to earn a sharp glare from Bulma.

"Was I talking to you? I'll get your perspective in a minute." Bulma turned back to face me. "So where are you from?"

I looked between the two of them and wondered how their dynamic had evolved. Goku looked at Bulma was the most apologetic look I'd seen on his face yet. And it seemed genuine too. I fumed a little on the inside. He still had yet to show me the same courtesy. So far all of his efforts felt half-assed. I shook my thoughts when Bulma looked back at me expectantly.

"Well, I'm from Earth. I had intended on running errands and had decided to walk. While waiting to cross the street, out of the blue this guy appears." I looked at Goku and continued to talk, "I just remember how startled I'd been when we bumped into each other, and the next thing I knew, I was stuck following him around."

It wasn't until I had stopped talking that I became aware of the volume of my voice. Gradually, it had become louder and I found it interesting that my frustration had bubbled up to the surface so quickly with such a simple question. Although, it was the first time anymore had really asked me. Just me. It felt so nice.

"Do you remember anything else?" Bulma asked.

"No…" I shook my head, " It all happened too quickly."

"Definitely sounds like instant transmission alright. " Bulma nodded and put a hand on one of her hips. "So what's the problem though? Goku, can't you just fly her back to which ever city you'd been in?"

"Well see, that's the problem. I would be able to if she'd come from a city on our Earth-"

"Goku, what are you talking about?"

"I was trying to tell you earlier but you wouldn't let me finish!" Goku replied, irritation evident in his voice. "I had been training when Lord Beerus showed up. He started talking about how he could feel a great energy and asked if I could feel it too."

"And where was Whis?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I was too focused on searching for the energy. My first few attempts I didn't sense anything at all. It wasn't until a couple week later that I finally started picking up little flickers of a signal." Goku let out a sigh, "That's when Whis told me to stop. He told me that Lord Beerus wouldn't very happy if he found out what I was doing."

"But why would Lord Beerus be upset? I mean, he was the one to mention it to you." I spoke up, confused.

"Hmm and it's not like you haven't jumped around the universe before, so what's the big deal?" Bulma added.

"Yeah, our universe sure…" Goku started throwing Bulma another apologetic look, "That's just the thing - The energy I picked up on came from another universe completely. It was so strange. I used instant transmission and was surprised to find myself on a planet similar to ours-"

"Wait another universe. Geez Goku, you think you should have maybe listened to Whis?"

"I couldn't help it. If Lord Beerus can sense things that far away, I should be able to do it too!" Goku argued, a slight scowl etched on his features.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Bulma shook her head and let out a long sigh, rubbing her forehead with an ungloved hand.

"I'll never understand you Saiyans or your pride. Why you took the bait is beyond me but I guess that's classic you. Always looking for trouble."

Goku let out an awkward chuckle before he fell silent for a moment. I stood there trying to take everything all in again. It was nice to finally hear the backstory though. I felt like I had been waiting eagerly for explanations for way too long. I got the sense that this was some serious meddling and I wished that Goku would have just listened to that freaky tall guy as well.

"So what do you need my help for? Just find that energy again and take Evelyn home."

"I've tried that. The energy I'd followed was coming from someone within that universe." Goku looked over at me. Confusion and what I feared was slight resentment briefly shown in his dark eyes before he looked back at Bulma. "It was her."

The ease Bulma had put me in was melting away. Replaced with newfound anxiety upon being reminded how eerily close this all still was to alien abduction. My body gave an involuntary shiver at Goku's gaze.

"How can I take her home if I can't pinpoint her Earth unless she's there?"

Bulma considered Goku's question for a few moment before replying.

"And Whis offered no help?"

Goku shook his head

"He said I have to restore universal balance otherwise I can't train alongside Vegeta. And I have to do it soon."

The large dome we stood within was beginning to feel smaller - I felt trapped. Feeling way too close to Goku, my eyes sought for an exit or at least window to stand by. Even though there was a good ten feet between us, it wasn't enough space to keep his overwhelming presence at bay. The vibes that were rolling off this guy were ever changing and it made me nervous. I wondered if anyone else felt it or if it was all in my head?

As the thoughts played out in my mind, my eyes found a window. A breath of fresh air sounded really nice right now.

"Alright well, I can see what I can do. First, I think you should to collect the dragon balls, just in case Shenron can help." Bulma said.

The blue-haired woman walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small circular gadget, then tossed it to Goku.

"Awesome, thanks Bulma!"

The giddiness in Goku's voice was almost nauseating and I took my chance to walk over to the window. I had only taken about five steps before I was face to face with a blockade of solid muscle.

"Where are you going?" He asked in an almost defensive tone.

I was taken back a bit by his posture and facial expression. His actions almost felt possessive or like he was worried about me wandering. It didn't sit well with me at all.

"I was just going to the window. Why does it matter?" I challenged.

I gave Goku the best scowl I could muster and did my best to stare him down. I waited for a reply as he loomed over me, and I wasn't about to completely roll over and let him push me around on top of things.

"Hey Goku maybe you guys should stay here tonight." Thank goodness Bulma chimed in. "I'll let Chi-Chi know you're here and we can all have dinner. "

Her voice seemed to snap the saiyan out of it and he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Better not call Chi. She's not too happy with me after I accidentally destroyed the house." He said sheepishly. "But food sure does sounds delicious!"

I tried to exchange a look with Bulma but found that I was the only one shocked by what I had just heard. All she did was shake her head before ushering us out of her lab. How often did situations like this happen?

"Alright I won't call her. At any rate, you two should stay here tonight and get a fresh start in the morning." It was more of a demand than an offer. "Dinner will be in an hour."

Bulma gather her gloves and a few other items before turning to give me a warm smile.

"Evelyn feel free to make yourself at home. Goku, show her a room will ya?"

* * *

 **a/n:** Ok thanks for bearing with me on this chapter. Had to get out some of the backstory to get to the good stuff! Thank you for all the feedback. Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter almost ready to post! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! They definitely helped fuel inspiration for the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

 **Warnings** : hehe Goku slight ooc

* * *

 **Magnetism**

 **08**

* * *

Once more, I found myself alone with Goku. Bulma had wasted no time in diving right back into her work and I wished she would have been the one shown me around instead. The nerve endings in my stomach still felt raw from the onset of anxiety, and I tried to think of ways to rid myself of the feeling. Slow breathing only seemed to help when I wasn't in such close proximity to Goku. It made things so much difficult with him as my tour guide.

I watched the man fiddle with the gadget Bulma had given him. He poked around and pressed what looked to be the only button on the whole device. A green light lit up what I assumed to be a screen. Goku just stood there before finally breaking his focus to look over at me-His dark irises still made it hard for me to maintain eye contact, but I tried my best anyway.

I wasn't used to feeling so intimidated by another person. Whether it was on purpose or not, sometimes I had the gut feeling that if I didn't hold my ground, I'd loose the quiet battle for dominance. It was strange to think a man who had abilities beyond the average person would want dominance.

From what I'd gathered, it sounded like Goku had all the power anyone could ever want or need. But then again, maybe I was overthinking things? I fought to bring myself out of my thoughts to boldly try to play the extrovert.

"So what is this place?" I asked, deciding to give him a friendly smile.

A noticeable change in Goku's expression almost made my smile falter. It seemed as though I suddenly had his full attention, complete with wide eyes and a smile in return. He turned to fully face me and held the most care-free look on his face I'd ever seen on...well...just about anybody!

"This is Capsule Corp! Come on, I'll show you around!"

Goku's smile grew bigger when I nodded. Tossed his head in the direction of the hallway, he beckoned me to follow. As soon as he turned his back I let my jaw drop at the sudden shift in personality. I wondered if he was normally a peppy guy or if my smile had really brought about the positive change in demeanor. If so, how much had I been scowling throughout this ordeal? Either way, I felt a tad bit more comfortable.

"What does that mean and what does Bulma have to do with it?"

"It's her family's business. They invented capsules that can house just about anything really." He replied.

"Huh? How does that work?" I asked, confused by what these capsules even looked like.

"Ha, I'll show you sometime. It's easier to explain it by just showing you."

Goku looked back at me for a second with a bemused expression before taking a few more turns down the hallway. Finally, we popped out into a large living room area. There were two walls on either side of the room along with two doors, one on attached to each wall. Looking directly ahead, a large window made up what would have been a third wall, with a rather expansive balcony.

"Wow…" I whispered. "So this must be the living room, huh?"

"Yea, one of them! This is the south side of the complex." Goku chuckled

"What?!" I said incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Another small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he took hold of one of the door knobs and pushed the door open. He didn't answer me, entering the threshold while leaving the door wide open.

Hesitant at first, I eventually followed suit as I tentatively stepped through the door frame. Not knowing what to expect, I was surprised when I found myself in a bedroom. Extremely spacious, the decor was all rather humble, save for the over-sized bed that sat underneath a long, rectangular, window - which by the way looked as though it had been slept in semi-recently.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and tried to put the pieces together. Who's room was this and Wait a second, where was Goku? Did I hear water running? Curiosity growing, I walked across the room toward source. Rounding a corner, I abruptly came face to face with Goku who was clad in nothing but boxers.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights as the man casually regarded me. There wasn't much distance between us and it was all I could do to keep looking up to meet his eyes. The Saiyan was sculpted like a greek god and every bit of him was solid muscle. A few scars tattered his body, there was one in particular that I had noticed that sat on the left side of his chest.

I couldn't help but wonder who or what had tried to tear out his heart. Totally side swiped, I had to do everything in my power to not let my eyes roam down his form. Alien or not, he was a temptingly beautiful being. ' _And a married one!_ ', I reminded myself.

Red, hot, embarrassment began to flood my face as I suddenly felt I had invaded on personal space. Regaining my composure I made tried to back peddle my way out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"

I was cut off by a warm chuckle. And while playful, it also made me a little nervous.

"Just relax and make yourself at home." Goku looked down at me, edging himself a little closer. "This is your space too ya know, at least for now anyway."

I could feel heat radiating off his body which threatened to overthrow my right mind. There was an animalistic tugging at my core that almost demanded me to get closer even though I swore I didn't want too. Fighting to keep breathing normally grew difficult when Goku flashed me another bright smile.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said, cocking his head to the side.

With only a few inches between us, I was really starting to worry when he leaned down a bit closer. ' _Homewrecker'_ floated through my mind and I couldn't handle it. I attempted to leave the room only to find I was corned between the door frame and one of Goku's thick arms.

' _Don't kiss the married guy. Don't kiss the married guy.'_ I told myself looking everywhere but at him before muttering a "Thanks." in return to his compliment.

" **Hey guys, dinner is on in 5!** "

I jumped when Bulma's voice pierced through the tense moment. I was saved by the intercom and was relieved when Goku immediately backed off to giddily resume taking a shower.

"Finally! I'm starving! Evelyn, give me two seconds ok?!"

And with that, I watched Goku excitedly close the bathroom door as I was left to pick up the pieces of what just happened. A little dazed, I promptly dismissed myself from the the bedroom and moved with haste toward the balcony.

I yanked open the sliding glass door and took the biggest breath of air my lungs would allow. My nerves were going bananas and if I wanted to enjoy eating I needed to center myself right now. Goku was beginning to have a very strange effect on me both physically and mentally, and I had to remember to ask Bulma if I could have my own room after dinner.

The sun was just starting to set and I took a moment to at least be grateful that the view I had to look at was actually pretty nice. I took advantage of being alone for a moment and closed my eyes.

While it had been a few days here, I wondered how long I had been missing for back at home. I hoped not very long at all and that time just moved a lot faster here. My thoughts were interrupted though when I heard my name being called.

"Hey dinner's waiting, let's go!"

With my back still turned to him, I scowled for a moment before I moved to face Goku. He had changed out of his blue and orange combo into an all black outfit. He was so cheerful I couldn't tell if it was genuine or an act. Guilt washed down my throat for wanting to be a buzz kill as I followed him and wondering if I would find anything normal on the dinner table this time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, little bit of good ol' tension in preparation for the next chapter XD Which will be a very fun one indeed! Thanks for reading, look for the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So sorry it's been a minute since I've update. Hope you all enjoy this chapter though, it has some much needed Goku time. Just fyi the first part of this chapter is from Goku's POV. Thanks for reading!

 **Warnings:** A little bit of lime before your lemon, hehe

 **MAGNETISM**

 **09**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He already hadn't felt quite like himself since obtaining the ability to channel godly kai. The moment he'd ascended, something had changed within Son Goku. He ignored it at first, thinking perhaps he was just experiencing the last lingering symptoms from the toll of his newest ability had taken.

However, as the months went by even King Kai had begun to notice a difference in his pupil's behavior. While Goku had always been headstrong and cocky, his aggression regarding his obsessions seemed more prevalent than ever.

The effects had been felt at home as well. His wife had been concerned upon unusual lack of appetite, but the Saiyan had waved the subject off, insisting he was fine. A few days later, He'd accidentally destroyed the whole house upon suddenly lacking the ability to control his kai.

That day alone should have been warning enough that he shouldn't have pushed himself. After all, he was using instant transmission. Little did he know that was just the precursor of what was to come. Chi-Chi had been so mad and he didn't know what to say. There had been a small part of him that didn't understand why she couldn't let it go.

It wasn't like this was the first time the house had been damaged. And the money Mr. Satan had given them should have been more than enough fix everything.

However, the damage had been done and the Saiyan wasn't allowed to follow his wife and youngest son to his eldest son's house to stay. He'd swallowed the resentment that had momentarily threatened to bubble up upon such rash decisions, only to have relief wash over him in the end.

Taking the opportunity, he went to train with Vegeta on the planet the cat-like God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, lived. He needed to prove himself. His body had always learned and rebounded quickly in the past. This new limit had disturbed him.

There was a chance he could lose control at any point, but it was the perfect challenge for Son Goku. And so, he'd taken the bait and pushed his body once more.

The moment he'd managed to appear within a universe outside of his own, Goku knew he was in trouble. In the few fleeting moments that followed, the unthinkable happened. Yes, he had found the being the energy had belonged too and felt nothing but confusion and oddly enough, fear.

The two seconds he'd allowed himself to gaze and wonder was all it took for her to react. He would probably always remember the expression of shock on her face when she realized she wasn't alone. The brunette had cast a glance over her shoulder as a result of feeling his presence; Big, green eyes widening at him as she jumped.

And if it hadn't been for one of her delicate arms pressing up against his stomach as she turned to face him, the outcome would have been entirely different.

However, the universe seemingly had a different plan. Ever since he'd brought her back into his own world, the Saiyan found himself watching her. It was strange and frustrating. There was an inner battle waging in his head that grew more intense with every new day she was still here. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible, and yet, he could practically smell her anxiety and fear which in turn only urged him to get a little closer.

He wondered what the source of her anxiety was. There was a part of him that felt bad for her discomfort, but the other seemed to delight in the potential idea that maybe he could make her so nervous. And so, he observed her from a distance the best he could, although their last encounter had been closer than he'd meant it to be. It was like he almost couldn't help it.

The was an unrepressed hunger that had sprung up within him. He was honestly starting to scare himself the longer Evelyn was around.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the young woman, Goku led her to the dining patio where there was a buffet style spread of food waiting for them. Goku repressed a small smile upon seeing her eyes lit up, and it wasn't long before Bulma and Trunks joined them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had been more wonderful than I had expected. I had been relieved when Bulma joined us and even more thrilled by how comforting the food was. The ribs were hands down the best part and I was suddenly thankful for food so familiar to my own world. Yes, the ribs were definitely good.

I'd allowed myself to relax, even having a glass of wine to take the edge off of my stress levels. Bulma had, in fact, insisted I have some. It wasn't bad either. It had been a nice rich and earthy red wine that definitely eased my worries as it coursed through me. Though I was half tempted to have another, a little voice in the back of my head urged me not too.

Eventually, we finished dinner and began to wind down for the night. I felt my eyelids grow a little heavy and was glad I stuck to one glass of wine. Wanting to go to bed, I'd pulled Bulma aside to ask about a different room.

The reply I got wasn't one I'd been expecting nor one that I'd particularly liked. Apparently sharing a room with Goku was the only option since the rest of the rooms were in a process of a remodel.

As far as I was concerned, it had been the shittiest excuse I'd ever heard. And, it seemed so odd that Bulma would encourage Goku and I to share the same room. Didn't she know Goku's wife?

I'd excused myself from dinner and used sleep as the excuse. Changing into the pajama shorts and t-shirt Bulma had provided me to wear, I hoped Goku would stay up with them long enough for me to fall asleep before he came into the room. If I was lucky, he'd sleep on a couch.

However to my dismay, the man waltzed into the bedroom almost as soon as my head had hit the pillows as if that was his cue. I rolled my eyes when he immediately took off his shirt and didn't put another on. I rolled my eyes and had to stifle a scoff when his pants followed next; the man had qualms about stripping in front of me.

Clad in only boxers once more, I watched him sit at the edge of the bed with only his back facing me. With my plan for sleep momentarily ruined, I decided to broach a certain subject with the man I was unwillingly tethered to.

"Don't you think it's strange that Bulma wants us in the same room together? What if your wife finds out?" I asked.

The Saiyan turned to face me with a cocked eyebrow, giving me a perfect view of his flawless chest. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous? I know we've snuggled once but don't think you're competing for me."

The response was laced with frustration which only ignited a fire within me. Pushing myself up into a sitting position I glared back at Goku.

"You're one self-absorbed asshole, do you know that?" I replied, finally letting a little of my anger out. "You're the one who created this entire situation because of some selfish need to prove your self-worth. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps you need to reevaluate your perspective and attitude?

You've been so lackadaisical about this whole situation from the start, passing me off to one higher being to the next in hopes that they will clean your dirty laundry for you. You lack almost any sense of responsibility and what kind of girl do you take me for? You look like a god but you act as snotty as one too-"

I was cut off mid rant when Goku briefly broke eye contact with me to shake his head and let out a chuckle. However his tone didn't have much warmth and I grew worried when he was suddenly looming over me. He moved with such inhuman speed that the words I'd had in my head were now caught in my throat as his dark eyes bored into mine.

His expression made my scowl melt into a look of fear as he bent down closer, making me lay back down onto the bed to keep as reasonable of a distance between the two of us as I could. A slight blush crept onto my face as I was feeling forced to look at Goku and nothing else.

Hot embarrassment coursed through my body when I saw him notice my blush. His eyes danced over my facial features and wander down to my neck before his eyes returned to meet mine.

"You can keep running that pretty little mouth of yours all you want but the only one you're fooling is yourself. Your energy spikes when you're nervous. I can see it in your eyes." Goku replied.

His tone was low which only kept me at a loss for words. Not only was this beautiful specimen of a man dangerously close to me, but the heat that seemed to permeate off of Goku felt like it was surrounding my entire being now. He had hit the nail on the head and I was admittedly feeling one-hundred percent nervous.

"Well, you keep pinning me down, what do you expect?" I tried to reason while looking at the skylight in the ceiling. I could see the moon was nearly full. It was the only thing I could really focus on, seeing as Goku's muscular body was obstructing my field of vision.

"I'm not pinning you." The Saiyan replied, cocking his head to the right.

I only let out a scoff in response and kept looking at the moon. I swallowed when I felt his eyes on my neck once more, feeling a deep sense of excitement and panic when Goku lowered his head until I could feel his hot breath was nearly against the very place he'd been eyeing.

I swallowed hard as my inner dialogue was screaming to get up and leave the room. I'd sleep on a couch if it meant putting distance between myself and the temptation Goku was now presenting. That little voice in my head was drowning with each new puff of hot air that met my already fevered skin.

"It's ok. I don't really get it either…" He breathed out into my ear, " But I want you."

And with that, my final resolve withered away as I felt his hot lips place a few feathered kisses upon my neck. His calloused hands were suddenly tracing their way up the sides of my waist before one of them brushed against the skin of my cheek. I felt his fingers weave their way into my hair just enough so that the Saiyan could make me look him in the eyes once more.

Lust lay heavy within his dark irises and just when I tried to wiggle out from underneath Goku, he pressed bent down and captured my lips with his own. My body did not hesitate to return the action and my hands quickly tangled themselves in his crazy head of hair.

The urgency I felt to get closer was the most demanding feeling I'd felt in a long time. Little jolts of electricity seemed to pulse throughout my body and all way down between my legs.

Goku was one step ahead of me. His free hand was already up beneath my shirt and behind my back, fiddling with the clasp of my bra. I'd left it on intentionally seeing as I was sharing a bed with a married man, but now it seemed like the worst idea I could have had.

However, it didn't take too much longer before I felt my bra slacken and had my shirt pulled off of me. Suddenly exposed, I made an attempt to cover myself. It was no use as my arms were quickly pinned down by Goku, who allowed his hungry eyes to take in the sight of my breasts.

Each heavy breath I took must have made them look even more appetizing as the Saiyan dipped down to take one into his mouth. The sensation left me writhing beneath the man already and we had only just begun. A moan escaped my lips as his mouth gently went to work, occasionally nipping at my hardened nipples.

I could feel the heat between my legs grow and how damp I was. I let out another moan when Goku switched sides. I watched him cast a glance back up at me before the cruelest thing imaginable happened.

A loud bang on the door made both of us jump. Goku's ministrations ceased almost immediately as he practically flew up off me. I didn't move from the spot he'd held me down in as I watched him pull both his shirt and pants back on.

"Kakarotto!" Came a gruff voice from the other side of the door, followed by another bang.

"One second Vegeta, geez!" Goku answered, the frustration in his voice more evident than ever.

With his hand on the door knob, Goku looked back at me for a few seconds before walking out of the room. I heard muffled voices but couldn't make out what was being said. The only thing I did know was that their voices were getting farther away with each second that passed.

Still laying where Goku had almost had me, I surprised myself when I jumped off the bed and pressed my ear up against the door. I waited for a couple of minutes before it was obvious they were gone. I let out a growl of frustration before hauling my sorry as back up onto the bed. It had been a mistake anyway.

Forcing myself to lay down, I tossed and turned before I finally felt my eyelids grow heavy. I cursed at myself once more and finally let sleep have me. I just wanted to forget what had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh snap, Vegeta has appeared! Thanks for reading and sticking with me everyone! I'd love to know what you all thought of this chapter and thank you all for your awesome reviews thus far! Just a little taste.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter of Magnetism. Building up for the what's about to happen next :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks to those of you who've given me wonderful back thus far! Enjoy

Magnetism

10

A few days had passed since my last encounter with Goku. I hadn't seen him at all since he'd hastily left me high and dry from what could have been a fateful romp in the sheets. There was a part of me that was exceptionally embarrassed about what had happened, but the other voice in my head seemed to constantly remind me how just how bitter I felt.

I had woken up that same night around four in the morning with a terrible sense of anxiety. I had expected to see the sleeping wild man beside me but to my secret dismay, I was met with nobody but myself in the , had that not been what I had wanted in the first place?

Some personal space?

That night marked just how conflicted I was truly feeling since being thrust into Goku's world. And as much of an asshole that I felt he was, I was beginning to feel like an ass myself for harboring the secret affection that had seeded itself within me.

Unable to soothe myself back into a blissful slumber, I had instead stayed up the remainder of the night until dawn broke. A small part of me had hoped that Goku would show up at some point, but he never did return.

And so, I found myself at Capsule Corp. trying to idly fill my time helping Bulma the best I could as she tried to figure out how to send me back home safely and in one piece. She constantly insisted that I should just relax, but I quietly and politely had fought her every step of the way so far.

"Seriously Evelyn, if I were you I'd take a load off. Put your feet up and enjoy the sunshine by the pool. I have an extra swimsuit or two that would probably fit you. " Bulma said in a genuine tone.

I mulled her words over. The idea of basking in the sun for a minute really didn't sound too bad at all.

"Are you sure?" I asked

Bulma paused from her work to look up at me, wiping her brow.

"Yes, of course. I insist! Taking time for oneself is always a good idea. Besides, I'll probably join you at some point with drinks." She replied.

Bulma stood up from her chair and walked around her desk to lead the way. She motioned for me to follow her and I couldn't say no.

"Well thanks, Bulma. I really appreciate how kind you've been to me considering this isn't your mess." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Plus, I've been involved with Goku's messes for years and it doesn't bother me as much as you think. I've learned this just is what it is when dealing with Saiyans."

The blue haired woman shook her head in a manner that seemed both affectionate and annoyed but I didn't comment on it. Perhaps she found their shenanigans endearing after all. I couldn't say the same. This was by no means what I was used too.

I followed Bulma down a few halls before we reached her bedroom. I had to fight my urges to comment on just how lovely all of her furnishings were. When Bulma turned around to face me I knew she could see it in my expression. In return, she gave me a sweet smile and opened a door and walked through it.

"Here, please feel free to choose from any of these ok?"

I took a few steps forward and entered what I had assumed correctly was Bulma's closet. It was at least half the size of her bedroom which was way more spacious than anything I could ever imagine was almost overwhelming.

I walked over to the drawers she'd opened and peered at all the choices I had. I scoffed in my heads at the 'couple' of choices she had for me. There were so many suits to choose from that I secretly just wanted to try them all. However, I found a dark blue swimsuit that looked about my size and grabbed a second black one just in case the blue did not fit.

"Feel free to get dressed in the bathroom. There are plenty of towels down in the pool house,so just make yourself at home." Bulma informed me.

I thanked her profusely for her accommodations once more. She told me how to get down the to pool and I watched as my gracious host spun on her heels to get back to work. However, Bulma faltered at the door briefly and gave me a once over. A sense of uneasiness washed over me as she tilted her head.

"I know you don't know this, but Goku really is a good guy. I'm sorry if he has seemed a little…" She paused for a brief moment while trying to find the right words, "rough around the edges. While he certainly can have a selfish streak, he isn't normally as irritable as you may have seen him."

"It's probably stress from the situation," I replied, trying to stay as polite as possible.

"I'm sure that has something to do with it. Although ever since he tapped into that stupid godly kai, something hasn't been quite right. Then again, maybe I'm looking too far into it. Besides, there is a full moon tonight. The weeks leading up to it can sometimes have a more noticeable effect on Goku in particular. Just ignore him if he's being too rude. That's what I do."

And on that note, Bulma retreated back to her lab leaving me to contemplate what the hell she meant. I brushed the comment off. On the Earth I was from, it was a known fact that animals and people were affected by the full moon. For example; car accidents were more likely to occur during a full moon.

A weird sense of anxiety settled in my stomach as I reflected upon Bulma's words. As the feeling increased I shook my head and made a mental reminder to breathe and not look too far into it.

I undressed and slipped into the first swimsuit I had initially picked out. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a nod of approval. My curves were accentuated in all the right ways and not going to lie, my boobs looked awesome. As shallow as that sounds, it was a nice confidence booster in this strange situation I had unwillingly ended up in.

There was no need to try on the black suit seeing as the blue one really did fit me like a glove. I was impressed with Bulma's ability to accurately tell that we were similar sizes, and I was becoming more excited by the second to lounge before the sun ducked behind the hills for the night.

Picking up my clothes from the floor, I gave myself another once over in the grandiose bathroom mirror and proceeded to make my way down to the pool where I promptly picked out a towel. I settled on a chair that sat kitty-corner to the pool house before I sat down at the edge of the pool to dangle my feet in the water.

It was a pleasant temperature and it didn't take too much longer before the urge to dunk myself took over. I looked around briefly in case anyone else was around before I submerged myself.

As soon as I was underneath the water I let out the longest and loudest scream I could possibly muster until the need for air pushed me to resurface.

I took a deep breath and allowed myself to acknowledge how good that had felt. It's really the one thing I'd been wanting to do from the get-go, but I was the type of person who was stupidly over polite to display such outlandish behavior in front of anyone other than myself.

I brought my elbows up to rest on the edge of the pool and laid my head down on the warm pavement. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, allowing the rest of my body to simply float in the cool water.

I stayed in that same spot for as long as the sun would allow me too. As soon as it started to dip behind the hills I lazily pulled myself out of the water and settled on the lawn chair I had picked out. The warmth from the towel was a comfort when a small breeze picked up, causing me to shiver a little bit as I allowed the sun to dry me off.

I was caught off guard when a thought of Goku wandered through my mind. I scowled and closed my eyes and shook my head. His damn near perfect smile and strong build were beaming at me through my imagination and it was all I could do to redirect those silly little thoughts.

I let out a growl of frustration and opened my eyes.

"Hey you!"

My head snapped over to my left and I was immediately relieved to see Bulma waltzing over to me with drinks in hand. While she wasn't dressed down and ready for the pool, I was so happy to see her. She was providing a perfect distraction.

"Hey!" I replied back, sitting up on my chair.

"I thought I would keep you company for a minute. Hope you like Vodka Cran." Bulma said

The sun has finally begun to set as she planted herself in the chair that sat next to mine and handed me one of the drinks. I thanked her and gave her a smile in return as she made herself comfortable.

"Here is to getting you back home! I haven't worked out all the kinks yet, but I think I'm getting a little closer to a solution."

With that, we tapped our glasses together and took a few sips. All the while I couldn't help but feel disappointed still. I was hoping Bulma would have gone into more detail about what she was finding, but she quickly dismissed an opportunity to delve into the subject.

This was the second time I felt as though she had given me a rather blatant excuse to dismiss a subject. However, I felt an almost immediate sense of shame wash over me. It wasn't like she could figure this out overnight. I was probably going to have to get used to the fact that I may end up being here a while. And besides, Bulma was at least nice to me and was capable of having a normal conversation. One that doesn't end in avoidance, resentment, or the temptation of becoming physical.

We stayed out by the pool until the first few stars had finally started to show up in the awakening night sky. A few more drinks had gone down the hatch by then. The alcohol has worked it's silly little way into my body and was allowing for an enjoyable evening.

It wasn't until the moon rose that I noticed how cold it was becoming outside. I sat up enough to pick up the towel I had been sitting on and wrapped it around my shoulders. I had first noticed the moon because of how luminous its reflection was upon pool's water.

Full and perfectly round, I couldn't help but become slightly ensnared by just how close this moon felt compared to the moon from my earth. Something about it sent a shiver all the way down my spine, causing me to noticeably tremble.

It was then that Bulma rose from her chair and gave a little stretch before looking back down at me.

"Well, I think I'm going to take myself to bed."

"Oh, ok!" I replied, her words brought me out of the slight trance I'd fallen into.

"Thank you for everything Bulma. I really did enjoy relaxing by the pool. You were right."

"No problem, and like I said, A little 'you' time is a very good thing. Again, please feel free to eat anything you'd like and make yourself at home ok?" She beamed down at me in a motherly fashion.

With that, Bulma turned and walked back into her home. I watched as she paused and turned to look at me the same way she had before.

"Don't stay out too late ok?" She said. "Sleep is healing!"

Closing the glass door behind her, the blue haired woman disappeared into the massive house, once again leaving me with a sense of uneasiness.

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked down into the glass I still had in my hand. I had been holding it for a while and still needed to finish the rest of it off. I took a deep breath and sighed before bringing the glass to my lips to knock back the rest of my vodka cran.

Upon bringing the glass down and away from my lips, I once again found that my eyes were drawn to the full moon. I swore I could see every little detail and took a long moment to drink in the sight before me.

An incredible sense of anxiety ignited within me at that very moment. So much so that I had to tear my eyes away from the moon look frantically look around myself. The feeling of being watched was undeniable.

My eyes searched the shadows of the yard and I never did see anyone. Still freaked out, I stood up from the chair and drew the towel I'd draped around my shoulders tighter against my body. I took one last look around before the alcohol caught back up to me. I let out a small giggle upon imagining how ridiculous I probably looked and opened the sliding glass door.

Once inside, I wasted no time making my way to the kitchen to satisfy a craving for strawberries before making my way back to the guest room. I was popping each strawberry into my mouth as I went, humming to myself between bites.

It had been another full day without being bothered by Goku's presence and I was so looking forward to turning out all the lights and passing out under the full moon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : Wooo! Ok this chapter is a bit longer than most. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for your patient and feedback! I appreciate it.

 **Warnings:** Lemon ahead, Goku OOC.

MAGNETISM

11

* * *

I still had strawberries in my hand as I pushed open the door to the guest room. Upon doing so, I immediately froze as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I cautiously peered around the room but still found I was completely alone.

While there were plenty of nooks and crannies in the guest room, I heard nothing and everything seemed to be where I had left things earlier this morning. So why was I experiencing a heightened sense of paranoia?

I was beginning to piece together that it was merely Goku's presence that made me experience a fight or flight response. Whether my fearfulness was a result of being so close to an alien or just trauma from the whole experience, it was a response I hadn't really acted on at all, mostly because I didn't really have a choice to do either. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

What was more curious though was how I'd experience anxiety even when he wasn't around.

As I stepped further into the room, I gently shut the door and quietly made my toward the adjoining hall that led me to the bathroom.

I let my towel drop from my shoulder after I had shut the door to the bathroom. It wasn't nearly as spacious as Bulma's, but there was still plenty of elbow room with a particularly nice shower.

While the cool water had felt so good earlier this afternoon, the idea of a hot shower to warm me back up seemed exceptionally appealing when a sudden breeze from an open window encircled me.

I turned the shower on and tossed a confused look over at the window. I narrowed my eyes and walked over close it was the water warmed up. Another sense of paranoia hit me briefly as I looked out the window.

I could see just about everything due to how bright the moon was outside and paused for a minute to watch the tops of the trees sway back and forth in the wind. As another gust blew into the bathroom, I reached out to shut the window before making my way back to the shower.

Stepping out of the swimsuit Bulma had let me borrow, I tossed a quick glance back over my shoulder before the warm water cascaded down my body. The sensation was enough to make close my eyes briefly and enjoy the comfort the shower provided. However, it didn't take long before the subtle realization of how the window had opened slowly crept up on me.

As I washed myself off in the shower, I made note that I had no recollection of ever opening it myself at any point. A shiver went down my spine when the prospect of Goku being around made me feel all kinds of emotions in a few brief seconds.

Mostly, I felt a little creeped out and angry. If he was here or had returned at any point within the last few days or so, why the hell did he have to sneak around? Maybe there was a sense of shame he was experiencing after what had happened between us? After all, he was married.

Although, the thought of Goku feeling shameful for his actions seemed doubtful to me. Yes, I had a skewed idea of his personality and I really hadn't known him that long at all and yet, I felt as though there may have been another reason altogether for his sudden disappearance.

Then again, maybe that was the way that cookie crumbled. It seemed Goku did as he please. It made me wonder just how someone like Bulma had managed to stay friends with a complex like Goku had.

As I washed the conditioner out of my hair I made myself put those thoughts aside. I took a deep breath and stood under the warm water for a few more minutes before eventually turning it off.

I swore I heard the door to the guest room open and close again. While it was faint and I could have totally been imagining the whole thing, the sense of slight dread and excitement ramped back up inside me. My heart was hammering against my ribcage as I silently stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fresh towel.

Quickly ridding my hair of the excess moisture, I frantically wrapped the towel around my body. Standing in the bathroom for a good five minutes until I gained enough courage to investigate the noise, I silently cursed myself for not bringing a change of clothes into the bathroom with me. If Goku was here, I'd have to walk out in front of him with nothing but my towel.

Narrowing my eyes, I put on a brave face and stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall that lead me back into the main portion of the bedroom. I poked my head out first and felt a sense of relief when there was nobody in the room but me.

I knew I was just being paranoid. Allowing a small smile to form on my lips, I walked into the closet and let my towel drop to the floor. It was then that I heard the distinctive sound of a door lock behind me.

I didn't move a muscle. I knew who it was.

With alcohol still coursing through my system, I was somewhat unsure of how I should react to this situation. I could practically feel his eyes on me and while I never heard his footsteps, I knew he close behind me from the distinctive heat that always seemed to radiate from his body.

Completely naked, I knelt to the floor to pick up the towel I had so foolishly let drop. However, as soon as I bent down I found myself grabbing at nothing but the carpet.

That bastard.

Letting out a growl of frustration, I boldly turned around to face the man who'd decided to show back up. A deep scowl took over my expression when I whirled around, intending to plant a solid slap across his pretty face.

My hand never made it that far. It was like he knew exactly what I had been about to attempt and caught my hand mid-air faster than I could comprehend. A look of shock but have been evident on my features for a low chuckle reached my ears.

Who I found left me shocked. Before me stood whom I briefly thought could have been a stranger. Clad only in half of the strange blue and orange get up he normally wore, I couldn't help but let my eyes take their time moving up from his torso to his chest, and finally to the dark smolder I had naturally been expecting.

However, that was not what I was met with.

I found myself staring back at a pair of blue-green eyes and a blonde head of hair. I felt mesmerized by the man as I drank him with my eyes.

"Woah," I muttered

As soon as the word left my mouth I knew I could never take it back. I'd given myself away with one whisper of a word and I felt my anger slipping away as I continued to look upon Goku's features. A million questions were coming to mind at his sudden change of appearance, but the one thought I simply couldn't rid myself of was how damn near perfect this man really was.

However, his expression was less than welcoming as I stood puzzled at who really stood before me. His eyes were like limpid pools shimmering back at me. I had become rather uncomfortable as I could see very clearly what his dark eyes were better at hiding; his lust.

Growing more anxious the longer we stood there, my lips parted as I took shallow breaths to try and stop the need that was beginning to makes it's way lower past my belly. I had to say something to break the spell I'd fallen under but no words ever made it past my lips.

No, it wasn't until I saw his lips pull back into a small smirk that I was reignited with how rudely he snuck up behind me. My look of awe morphed into a scowl that one-upped Goku's as I tried to yank my wrist free from his grasp.

"Hey cut it out, would you?! You scared me half to death! What's with the hair?" I said, gritting my teeth. "And give me my towel!"

A rather satisfied look crept up onto Goku's face as he let his eyes rake over my body without much consideration for how I might feel about that. Again I tried to yank my wrist free from his inhuman grip.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have dropped it." Was his reply.

I scoffed at his words which only resulted in another attempt to slap that smug look right off his pretty face. This time, I made a direct hit and I couldn't help but let out a gasp that I actually hit Goku. However, the result was satisfying. The huge man let go of my wrist and backed away slightly holding his left cheek.

"OW, GEEZ!" Goku Seethed, " What the hell was that for?!"

I crossed my arms over my bare chest in a poor attempt at covering what the man had already seen. I cocked an eyebrow at his words before stepping around him to try and gain access to my towel.

"Seriously?" I questioned, " Are you even aware of how that sounds?"

"Huh?"

The soft reply had not been what I had expecting and I almost looked back over my shoulder at him. He seemed to have picked up on my urge as I swore I could feel his eyes on me once more.

Totally exposed, I made a break for it and couldn't help but run back to the bathroom. I was planning on locking that naive bastard out. I didn't get too far. In fact, I swore I hadn't even taken more than three steps before I felt myself being lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Let me go."

Anger welled up within me once more until my back came into full contact with Goku's bare chest. The warmth of his body was enough rethink why I telling him to let me go. Perhaps it was out of slight resentment for the Irish goodbye he'd given me and arrogance that he displayed.

Whatever the reasoning, I was reminded just how good it felt having him so close as the sensation of his breath against the crook of my neck sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you sure about that?" He question, nuzzling a particularly sensitive spot behind my ear.

His voice had deepened in tone which only made it much harder for me to say no. Images of our last encounter flooded my mind as Goku nipped at my neck a little. Pressed to his body, I let out a small growl of frustration.

He chuckled into my ear as I was whisked away and dropped rather unceremoniously onto the bed. I must have held a look of shock on my face as Goku's smile widened as he lazily crawled over me until I was successfully pinned beneath him.

My heart was thundering against my ribcage as I lay naked straddling Goku's waist. My mind was telling me I should run while I still could but my body seemed to be acting on its violation. Burning desire was once again running rampant within me. So far I was conveniently ignoring all the red flags.

I could feel his body twitch in anticipation of what we were about to engage in and the heat between my legs was growing at an accelerated rate. Dark eyes traveled their way back down to my breasts. The thought of his wife crept into my mind but my resolve was shattered before I had time to protest when the Saiyan starting where he had left off.

At the mercy of his tongue, I couldn't help but let out a moan when his hands began to explore my body in damn near perfect unison with the work his tongue was doing. From one breast to the next I was left in a stupor when his mouth began making its way lower, and lower, until soft yet possessive kisses were placed dangerously below my belly button.

I hadn't noticed how hard I had been gripping the sheets until Goku's ceased his actions abruptly. I let out a mewl of displeasure, prepared to call him out if he got up a left. But that moment never came.

Instead, the intent I saw in Goku's unwavering eye contact almost frightened me a little. Not because he was about to do something unwanted, but because he knew he was in control. He had me right where he wanted me, and at this point, I was ready for him to take me like the wild savage I assumed he was.

The moonlight made his appearance even more intimidating as he wedged his body between my legs with ease. He was just sitting there, hovering in fact, with the most wicked smile while I grew exceedingly impatient with this lack of action.

"We have all night you know, no need to rush. Just enjoy it." He purred, teasing me all the while.

I couldn't help but become antsy and had started wriggling in anticipation. I scowled and watched the Saiyan bring his mouth a little closer to my sex. His hot breath spilled out over my fevered skin and he laughed when I threw my head back and let out another growl of frustration.

"Easy for you to say. You left me high and dry last time you know. What do you expect?" I said in retort, pushing myself up on my elbows to look down at him. "Which isn't happening again!"

My Saiyan cocked an eyebrow before he eventually gave in to my demands. His large hands made their up my inner thighs before they found my hips. I let out a gasp in surprise when Goku pulled me to the end of the bed and set to work on the spot I wanted him the most.

Pleasure rolled over me as his tongue brought me to new heights. The small jolts of energy that raced through me were starting to grow in intensity as Goku spread my legs apart even further. My hands had moved from the sheets to pull at his hair every time I got a little too excited.

My breathing had become quite labored and just when I thought I would find release I was appalled when he stopped once more. I let me head roll to the side, disappointment until Goku finally stood up.

The evidence of his arousal looked gloriously strained against the confines of his pants. I watched as he hurried to remove them. Another groan of appreciation left my mouth when the Saiyan finally knelt between my legs. He toyed with me for a moment, chuckling every time I tried to bring him closer until he slowly pushed himself inside me.

The groan that erupted out of the man I was pinned beneath wasn't like anything I'd ever heard before. He stayed still for a moment before giving me the most filthy look I'd seen yet as he started to move inside me. My tongue darted out to moisten my lips while my hands couldn't help my roam his perfectly sculpted torso.

Gently, I raked my nails down his skin. The action must have ignited something deep with Goku for his body have a slight shudder before his hands grew tighter around my hips. He drew one of my legs higher on his waist and quickened his pace.

Before long my body was trembling as it had been before. Goku had brought me right back up to the height of pleasure. Suddenly, I was flipped around onto my stomach. Hosting my hips up Goku forced me closer pushing his pulsating arousal deeper with me.

The moonlight was now streaming fully into the bedroom as the man slipped his fingers between my legs and gently touched me. I let out a surprised mewl and squirmed against him as he draped his body over mine and gently nipped at my skin.

I couldn't hold back much longer and let out a moan as a wave of pleasure rolled over me, Goku's fingers intensified my orgasm. Within seconds I had melted, completely at his mercy as little aftershocks of pleasure made it all the way down to the ends of my fingers and toes.

The Saiyan growled even deeper than before as I clenched around him, shivering in ecstasy. He leaned down and brought his mouth to the crook of my neck. At first, he nipped almost tentatively like he had done before to my shoulder. The action only drew more moans from me as I neared the end of my orgasm when suddenly I felt his teeth break my skin.

"Goku!" I yelled out, wide-eyed in slight disbelief.

I gripped the sheets on the bed as tightly as I could while pain shot through the right side of me neck. For half a second I tried to squirm away but I was firmly being held down by my alien abductor whose body had begun to tremble.

Quickening his pace once more I was shocked when the little tendrils of pleasure came barreling back down on me and the pain only seemed to intensify my unexpected second orgasm. His hips rolled into mine and I convulsed around Goku once more as I felt him spilling himself inside of me.

Legs shaking, I could barely hold myself up as he twitched to completion. Only heaving panting could be heard within the otherwise stillness of the guest room. Withdrawing from me, the room was spinning as Goku withdrew and collapsed to my right before encircling his arms around me.

With my back to him, I felt his chest rise and fall with heavy pants that matched my own.

When Goku had begun to apologize for his actions, I responded by snuggling deeper into his arms and kept silent. For now, what I had experienced with him had been extraordinarily satisfying and there was nothing more I wanted than to fall asleep. The morning was when we could worry. In the morning, everything would surely go back to normal.

I felt Goku let out a sigh as my eyes grew heavy. A fluttering sensation of anxiety hit me as I drifted off. About what, I wasn't sure and didn't press the matter as I drifted off into what I hoped would be an equally blissful dreamland.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : _OMG YOU GUYS. I'm so sorry I'm only just now updating this fic! ;-; Please forgive me! This is a transition chapter, so it's a wee bit smaller than the last few! I was stuck for a minute trying to figure out where I was going with this, but I think I figured it out! Enjoy!_

* * *

MAGNETISM

CH12

* * *

It must have been the very wee hours of the morning. I found myself suddenly wide awake staring out into the darkness of the room. In fact, when my eyes finally found the dull, red, numbers of a clock, I wasn't surprised to find that it was almost 4 am in the morning.

There were still many hours before the sun would rise though, and even at home, I had never slept well under the full moon, given how bright it would become. It seemed this world was no exception as this world's moon sat in the sky, edging itself ever closer to the horizon.

My green eyes locked on its luminous glow and I couldn't bring myself to look away as the same strange anxiety welled within my being. A deep sense that something wasn't right, or like I was missing something, had settled in my stomach. A gentle shuffling to my right finally broke my concentration.

"What's wrong?"

I gasped.

His voice, as soft and sleepy it was, had startled me. How did he know I was awake? I briefly closed my eyes before gaining the confidence to look over the man the voice belonged to. Fear flickered within me when I finally turned to look into his now seemingly endless onyx eyes, trying to drown out the thought of how much I almost liked his blue ones better.

My lack of a verbal response must have peaked Goku's interest for the next thing I knew, he was pulling me closer to his chest, gently nudging me to lay on my left side. And though his massive arms encircled me in an embrace that felt safe, there was something that felt so wrong at the same time. I lay there noting how subtly possessive the action was.

Bulma's earlier words floated through my mind. The urge to push him was there, but not great enough to indulge in. I felt a few soft kisses being planted on the exposed skin of my neck, wincing when Goku's lips grazed over the bite mark he had left me with.

Though it was a curious thing as action also left me stiff as a board. It was the most peculiar thing I'd experienced in terms of a physical reaction to touch. Anxiety once again sparked within me as I realized how much I secretly wanted him to do it again. Yes, something was wrong. It was my undeniable attraction and growing feelings toward my married, accidental, extraterrestrial, kidnapper- turned lover.

This situation was way beyond all kinds of 'no' but alas, it seemed the more time I spent in his world, the more I found my sense of urgency to find my way back home was fading.

"Nothing…I'm fine." Came my attempt to neatly avoid answering his question. Where would I even start anyway?

"Well, when you're ready to talk…" He yawned, planting another kiss on my shoulder. "No sense in lying Evelyn..."

Now he wanted to talk?! I clenched my jaw tightly, my eyes were suddenly brimming with tears. In that moment I was so glad my back was to Goku. He nuzzled the crook my neck before scooting up slightly to rest his chin on the top of my head so that I was fully enclosed within his arms.

To say I felt small would have been an understatement. And when I caught our reflection in the small mirror that sat on the only dresser in the room, I met with how sad I looked and forced myself to try and swallow the sob that threatened to emit from my throat.

When I drew my eyes met Goku's, concern was evident. My stubbornness was short lived though, for, after few short moments of silence, my body couldn't keep it in any longer. A dry sob turned into waters works. In this weird and twisted turn of events, this was the first time that the man had been even the slightest bit attentive to my emotions here within his world.

And just the thought of that was enough to coax out every emotion I had been stuffing since this whole fucked up situation occurred. I hadn't cried once until now and I couldn't help but silently sobbed harder as I felt calloused hands gently wiping away hot tears. The comfort I welcomed, though I did still harbor a small desire to push him away.

Goku didn't say another word as he silently continued to soothe me with soft touches as I cried until I felt drained. I wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but my last memory before drowsiness overtook me was the sound of the birds beginning to chirp as the moon traded places with the sun in the sky. My eyes, heavy and red from tears, eventually allowing sleep to find me once again.


End file.
